Even when I'm not here I'm here with you
by brother2brotherlover
Summary: Set after Derek was killed at the school by the alpha. Derek lets Stiles knew he will always be there.


It's been a week since Derek was killed by the alpha Peter and Stiles was a wreck. He'd never gone this long without Derek and he missed him. Stiles walked down the deserted street and 1:46 in the morning and in the pouring rain. He was soaked but he didn't care. His phone rang but he didn't answer it. He knew it was Scott or his dad but he didn't want to talk to anyone. All that mattered to him was Derek.

Stiles finally reached the Hale house. He walked up the steps and into the house. He went up to Derek's room and saw that it was the same since he and Derek were there.

Walking back outside it was till raining. He walked out and fell to his knees in the mud. "Derek." He whispers. He stays like that for what seemed like forever until he sees shoes in front of him.

He slowly looks up and was met with a dark haired, leather jacket wearing green eyed, very alive Derek Hale. Thinking it wasn't real he looked away.

Derek leaned down in front of Stiles and uses his hand to lift his face up to meet his own. He smiled when he was big brown eyes staring back at him. "Stiles" he whispers.

Stiles just stared at him like he was a ghost. When he felt Derek's hand on his face he finally spoke. "Are you really here Derek?"

"I'm here Stiles." Derek tells him.

Stiles head slowly moves down until it rested against Derek's chest. "Derek."

Derek wraps one arm around Stiles back and the other under his legs. He lifted Stiles up and carried him into his house where he removed their soaked clothes and put on dry ones. The clothes Stiles had on were big on him but he didn't care because they smelled like Derek. Stiles got into the bed and Derek got in behind him. He wrapped his arm around his young lover's waist and they fell asleep.

Stiles woke up later that night and couldn't see anything. All of a sudden he saw Derek and he nearly jumped off the bed to get to him. Stiles reached out and before he could touch Derek five sharp nails went through the wolf's chest and he was lifter into the air. Stiles stumbled back as blood poured out of Derek's mouth and he was thrown across the darkness. He tried to run to him but it was like his feet were glued to the ground. Then he heard a low growl and he slowly looked up. Staring back at him were two red eyes. He tried to move but he couldn't and the eyes got closer and closer to him. Then it jumped and bit Stiles on the neck.

Stiles screamed and bolted up. Panting and sweating he looked around and realized he was in his room. He looked down and saw he was still wearing Derek's clothes. He looked next to him and saw blue eyes looking at him. He jumped up but got caught in the covers and fell on the floor.

Derek got on his knees and went over to the edge of the bed with a smile on his face. "Are you ok Stiles?"

Stiles grabbed the pillow that fell with him and threw it at Derek who catches it. "What is wrong with you?"

Derek just smiled his eyes returning green. "I'm sorry I scared you Stiles." He goy off the bed and sat across from Stiles, leaning back against the bed.

Stiles looked back at Derek. "Derek?"

Derek smiled and pulled Stiles into his lap. He wraps his arms around his waist. "I'm here."

Stiles snuggled into the older male's chest. "How did I get here?"

"Well-" Derek says.

Flashback

As soon as Stiles was asleep Derek got out of the bed and called the boy's father who showed up five minutes later.

Derek carried Stiles out to the car and put in into the backseat of the police car. He and the sheriff shook hands and Derek watched them leave until the car was long gone. Derek knew that Stiles would freak if he woke up and didn't see him so he got in his car and drove to his lover's house. When he got there the sheriff was locking up the house but he stopped when he saw Derek's car. Derek got out and walked over to him. "Are you going to arrest me?"

Mr. Stilinski sighs "No Stiles would kill me but I'm actually glad you're here. I have to go into work and I don't want him to wake up to an empty house. Will you stay with him until I get back?"

Derek nods "Yeah but does that mean-"

The sheriff cuts him off. "No that doesn't mean I welcome you in with open arms and I still don't trust you completely but Stiles really cares about you so I'm going to try my best to accept you."

Derek nods and the sheriff leaves. Derek goes inside and up to Stiles room. When he goes in he gets under the cover with him.

End of flashback

Stiles tuned his head up to Derek. "He really said all that?"

Derek nods "Yeah and weather he says it or not I know he trusts me. I think I'm starting to like the old man."

Stiles smiles and looks down. "I had a nightmare. I saw you dying again and I tried to get to you but I couldn't move. Then I saw red eyes getting closer and closer to me. He growled and bit me then I woke up."

Derek gets up "Don't' worry." He pulls Stiles up with him and they get back in the bed. Derek once again wraps his arm around Stiles waist. "I'll always be here Stiles. Even when you can't see me, even when you can't feel me. Don't be scared because I'll never leave you. I love you Stiles.

"I 'love you too." Stiles whispers and falls asleep.

When the sheriff got home he went up to his son's room and saw the two asleep together. In that moment he realized something. Derek Hale, wanted felon, maybe killer oh yeah and werewolf was growing on him.

DAMN.

**R&R and enjoys **


End file.
